That butler, found out and punished
by Onineko Hikari-chan
Summary: Sebastian is sent to the Trancy manor in order to find some evidence against the young earl, but he's discovered and punished by a certain spider demon. SMUT! LEMON! YAOI! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


LEMON ALERT! WARNING! PURE SMUT! MAY BE SOME SPOILERS FROM SEASON 2!

There, I got it out there :D This is my first lemon ever, and I had no real idea of what to write, I just wanted to write a lemon about Sebastian and Claude 'cause they're one of my favourite pairings in Kuroshitsuji (one of the few that I actually support) and this is the result.

Just a heads-up, Claude is seme and Sebastian is uke. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. There will also be a certain amount of rape since they're demons (aka I'm a sadistic bastard :3). Maybe a little OOC, but how do you think they would react in a sex situation? I think it would be perhaps something like this.

I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does. I don't make and profit (money) from this. Don't sue me

* * *

><p>Sebastian sighed as he ran through the dark forest. He had been ordered to infiltrate the Trancy manison at midnight to find new clues that could work as evidence that Alois was the one responsible for Ciel's suffering, in order to get his revenge and fulfill the contract.<p>

The problem was that Sebastian had already fulfilled his part of the contract and the fact that Ciel thought that Alois was guilty, was because Claude and Sebastian had agreed on letting him think so.

Which meant that Sebastian was out to find make-believe evidence in the Trancy manor with the danger of being found by the spider demon. How very troublesome.

He made it to the manor without being found and he started to climb one of the walls and opened a window to get in. The room he ended up in was some kind of guest room. There was a queen size bed, several storage places, a full length mirror, a huge closet, an armchair and a table. The walls were dark red and there was a chandelier next to the door.

He just stood still for a moment to make sure that he hadn't been discovered. He heard sounds in the house, yes, but none close to him. He smirked and then began to look through cupboards, boxes, closets and the like. Then he turned to the bed just for the sake of looking. He didn't find anything in there though. He found some sort of liquid and a rope in one of the cupboards next to the bed, but that was it.

Suddenly, he heard a faint sound outside the room. He made a move towards the window, but it slammed closed just as he got to it. It was covered in thin threads. He tried to hit it but he couldn't get throug because of the extremly closely knit web. He cursed under his breath and turned around. Before he had a chance to do anything about it, a hand held him up by the neck to one of the red walls. He gasped and grabbed the strong arm that held him up. He growled slightly as he looked into Claude's golden eyes.

"C-Claude...!"

"Your highness, I found the intruder. Bold of you to break into my masters manor without an invitation, Michaelis" Claude said with a monotone voice as Alois stepped out from behind him. He smiled as he stepped up to the red-eyed demon.

"Well well, it's Sebastian! Without Ciel! What's he doing here?"

Sebastian just glared at him and didn't answer.

"He probably came 'ere to snoop around... Claude" Alois said after looking deep in thought.

"Yes sir?"

"How do demons mate?"

Both Claude and Sebastian had a hard time concealing their surprise and confusion at the question. Sebastian was getting a bad feeling and tried to get away, but Claude squeezed harder and held him where he was. Sebastian gasped for air but couldn't struggle enough. Claude turned to Alois.

"The same way humans do it, your highness"

"Can males get pregnant?"

"No, your highness"

"Pity... Claude, I have an order for you"

"What do you wish for me to do to him, master?" Claude asked even though they both probably knew what he was after.

"Claude, I want you to inflict pain on him like the previous earl Trancy did to me. Claude, I order you to rape Sebastian Michaelis" Alois said and smirked. None of the demons were surprised, but Sebastian was close to panic.

"Yes, your highness..." Claude said and bowed slightly.

"Will you stay in here, master?"

"Duh, of course not! Eeew, as if I'd want to! I'm gonna go to sleep. G'night you too. You may let him go when you're done Claude" Alois said as he left the room.

"Yes, your highness" he said as the door closed. Sebastian began to struggle and glared daggers at Claude.

"Claude, you don't really plan on proceeding with this, do you?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"It's an order from my master. You of all people must understand that I cannot disobey a direct order" he said as he began undoing the buttons of Sebastian's shirt. As Claude began taking off Sebastian's tailcoat Sebastian started to wince.

"You don't have to remove my clothing to fulfill this order, do you?" he asked and then winced as Claude began rubbing his nipple. Claude let go of his throat and instead took his hands and held them in place over his head. He leaned in and licked Sebastian's neck, leaving a trail of salivia. Sebastian shivered and tried to get away from the wet tongue. Sebastian gasped as Claude suddenly began to suck on his earlobe and suck and nibble on his neck.

"D-don't...!" he managed to whisper before Claude's lips met his own. Claude's tongue pressed his tongue to the other's lips, asking for permission to enter. But Sebastian refused and kept his mouth shut.

Inwardly, Claude sighed. It wasn't as if he wanted to do this, it was his orders, and it would be so much easier if he could just cooperate. Although, he couldn't deny that he liked being superior to the other demon. Sebastian, the one person that always proved that he was better than him.

Sebastian tried to keep his mouth closed but as Claude twisted his nipple and pressed his knee to Sebastian's crotch, he couldn't surpress a pained moan. If it was because of pain or lust, neither of them knew. Whichever it was, Claude pushed his tongue into Sebastian's mouth and explored every inch of it. To make it all even more intense, he grabbed Sebastian's shirt firmly and ripped it off, which made him gasp and Claude gained even more access.

As Claude kissed Sebastian, Claude began undoing Sebastian's pants and grabbed his slowly growing member. Sebastian moaned against his will, but he couldn't help it! He was sex deprieved as hell, and the friction felt so damn good! He felt himself become fully aroused and held back the moans that wanted to escape his mouth.

Claude smirked and rubbed his thumb lightly at the head of the member, causing Sebastian to moan and slightly opening his mouth. Claude leaned back and admired his work. Sebastian's face was flushed and he panted, almost all of his clothes ripped off. Reluctantly, Claude felt himself go hard.

He took Sebastian, threw him on the bed and reached for the rope in the cupboard.

Sebastian was still hard, but when he saw the rope, he began to struggle again.

"Don't think that I'll do whatever you want just because you managed to make me hard" he growled. Claude looked down at him and frowned.

"Oh, so you are still able to think. I should have known that this mere teasing wouldn't be enough to make you loose control. That, however, can change with the right methods. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't make another demon so horny that he couldn't even think?" Claude said and pressed his crotch to Sebastian's, causing them both to moan as they rubbed together. Claude grinded himself at Sebastian faster and faster while kissing him passionately, sucking on eachother's tounges.

Sebastian's eyes closed as Claude moved faster, creating more of that lovely friction. As Sebastian was currently unable to move, panting heavily, Claude tied his hands to the bed in order to keep him there. He bound it tight around the wrists but the part of the rope that was fastened to the bed was long enough to let Claude use him and move him as he liked.

"Th-this won't hold me... oh... for long... ah... Claude..." Sebastian managed to whimper as he came closer to and orgasm. Seeing this, Claude slowed down and leaned in to whisper in Sebastian's ear.

"Oh, I think it will... It's made out of my... oh... web and is unbreakable. Now, let me... ah... hear more of those pretty little sounds you're making, Michaelis..."

Though he didn't want to admit it, the whole situation turned Claude on. He stopped moving and removed Sebastian's pants and undergarments in one swift movement, leaving him totally exposed. He then removed his own tie and unbuttoned his shirt as he kept stroking Sebastian's hard erection. He left the shirt on though and simply pulled his pants down in order to free his throbbing member.

He took a hold of the little piece of shirt that he had left unharmed on Sebastian and brought him closer by pulling it. Without saying a word, Claude leaned forward and took Sebastian into his mouth, down to the shaft, all at once.

Sebastian gasped and moaned loudly. Say what you will, but he was a loud fucker during sex. Whatever Claude was doing with that long tongue of his, it felt damn good! The tongue stroked the shaft, it circled the tip, he wrapped his tongue around it and pumped it with his tongue alone. He felt that he was close to releasing and started to breathe even heavier. Claude noticed this of course and stopped. He grabbed Sebastian by the hair and pulled him closer to his face. Sebastian flinched at the pain. He wasn't sure if the fact that he could smell his own precum as Claude breathed as heavily as he did turned him on or disgusted him.

He didn't have much time to think though as Claude kissed him hard and then pushed his head down to the spider demon's throbbing erection.

"Suck"

Sebastian hesitated but did as he was told. Claude moaned and put his hand on Sebastian's head and pushed him further down, almost causing him to gag.

"That's right, make it wet. This is... uhn... all for you... Lubricate it thouroghly... I'm gonna shove it up that tight little ass of... ah... yours..."

Sebastian grunted in protest and tried to remove his head, but Claude pushed his head even further down, causing the big cock to go down his throat and Claude moaned even louder.

After what seemed like an eternity to Sebastian, Claude grabbed his hair and pulled him up, finally allowing him to breathe. His face was flushed and his eyes teary because of the intrusion in his throat. Claude gave out a content sigh as he kissed Sebastian hard before turning him to all fours. He pushed on Sebastian's shoulders, forcing his upper body down, making his ass come further up.

Claude grabbed the ravenette's hair and lifted it slightly so that the two of them could see the whole scene in the mirror.

"Now... look at your face when I fuck you senseless, Michaelis..."

Claude licked on three of his fingers and then put them to Sebastian's entrance. The uke started to squirm and tried to get away, but Claude held him in place.

"No... Claude... Please..." he managed to whisper, still fighting to get away.

"Yes, Sebastian... yes..." Claude moaned and then thrust in all three of them at once.

Sebastian cried out in pain at the intrusion. It hurt so badly! Especially when he began thrusting them in and out at a steady pace. Even if he had wanted to see his own face in the mirror, he couldn't since he closed his eyes automatically as it hurt. Claude on the other hand could see every expression on Sebastian's face and he moaned slightly.

"T-take the-them out! H-hurts...! Stop...!" Sebastian winced and panted. Unfortunately for him, his wimpers and the pained face he made, only turned Claude on even more. He pulled out his fingers and put the his cock to the entrance.

"No, Claude... don't you d-dare... I will k-kill you..." Sebastian growled, his eyes now wide open.

"I take that as an invitation..." Claude said and thrust in fully at once. Sebastian screamed and Claude growled contently as the tight, warm cavern surrounded him. For Sebastian, this was quite the opposite. This time, he couldn't close his eyes because of the pain and weird feeling of being filled by Claude. He was forced to watch himself get fucked by Claude and it was truly embarrasing... and extremly hot.

"Ah... you're so... uhn... tight Michaelis...ahn..." Claude panted as he thrust in and out at a steady pace, extra hard as if to emphasize his words. Sebastian moaned out in pain with each thrust, the tears that built up in his eyes earlier trailing down his cheeks.

"S-sto-stop it C-Claude" Sebastian panted. Claude tried to thrust in another angle and suddelny, Sebastian's mouth formed into an "o" and he moaned loudly. Claude smirked and kept thrusting in the same angle. He took hold of his uke's hair and pulled him up to all fours again. He leaned forward and nibbled on Sebastian's ear.

"I... ah... think I found your sweet spot... ah... Michaelis..." Claude said and thrust harder and faster, causing Sebastian to cry out in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit hard with each thrust.

"Mm... You are surprisingly tight... ah... Michaelis... Are you perhaps a virgin?" Claude grunted and went on even harder as he felt his orgasm building up in the lower parts of his stomach.

"Come for me Sebastian...!" he growled and bit into Sebastian's shoulder hard enough to break the skin. As he could taste the musty taste of blood in his mouth, Sebastian let out a demonic scream and came hard, his seed spilling all over his own chest and the bed. Claude came soon after with a snarl before they both collapsed.

They lay there, breathing heavily for a while as Claude licked the wound clean.

"Not bad, Michaelis..." Claude said as he stood and pulled his pants up. Sebastian had to rest a while longer, but he was still able to glare at Claude.

"Next time we meet, I really will kill you..." he growled as he began moving out of the bed. He sighed at the sight of his torn shirt in the mirror.

"Now what am I going to wear? Bocchan is sure going to ask questions if he sees me..." Sebastian said as he put on the rest of his clothes. Claude frowned.

"Then make sure he does not. If would be most kind of you to tidy up before you leave, but I have a feeling that you won't be that polite"

"Your orders caused this, therefore, it's your duty to clean" smirked Sebastian as he stood by the window, ready to leave.

He jumped out of the window and into the dark of the night.

"How troublesome, this means I will have to make something up by myself when I get back..."

* * *

><p>There! Please review if you liked it. I will take suggestions for other situations and pairings if you did, but I can't promise anything, I'm afraid. Like I said, there are few pairings in Kuro that I ship.<p>

Feedback is welcome, and by that I mean constructive critisism (compliments are of course always nice, but flamers won't be nicely looked upon).

Also, know that I'm swedish, which means that english is not my native language. That would explain any misspellings or bad grammar.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
